Welcoming Death
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: VampireAU in which displayed vampire!Izaya, vampirehunter!Shizuo, and priest!Kasuka as requested. One(long)shot. Izaya smiled widely, giving him a clear image of his fangs. His long tusks pierced through the pale skin. Shizuo was stabbed with unexplained pain. His eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no sound was emitted. And that's how it all begin. There's blood and a bit of gore.


Bara: here I present a fiction requested by Miss Keikoku Yuki. She particularly requested for vampire!izaya, vampirehunter!shizuo, and priest!kasuka, so here you go~ I myself pretty pleased with this fic since Hitsu-sama mostly wrote nothing but smut *blush* but it's kind of depressing...

Ah, if I'm not wrong, Hitsu-sama also mentioned that at first she thought of Vampire Knight, but she couldn't get the concept enough. Then she remembered about Van Helsing (a great western film, should I say). The plot she made is pretty much similar to Van Helsing, but she also took some preferences from pretty much anywhere. So she hopes that the plot is original enough. Although I must say vampireAU is kind of mainstream, but it's still amusing in any way.

**#**

**Warning: BL, shounen-ai, brother complex, VampireAU, mention of blood and such, a bit of gore :3**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! (c) Narita Ryougo**

**#**

**WELCOMING DEATH**

"Hurry and catch up with me if you don't want your little brother taken away, _Mr. Vampire Hunter_."

The so-called vampire hunter ran through the bush in spite of his wound. His vision became blurry as time passed by. His breath rapidly changed into heavy pants. He looked up and saw his prey flying away along with his little brother. He could've careless about the large wound on his belly. The only thing on his mind was took down the vampire and saved his brother. His blood made prints along the way.

The bushes were finally over. The vampire already waited with his captive in his arms. His eyes glowed in red. His smile grew wider when he saw his playmate barely catch up with him with all wounds he took on his body. The reckless vampire hunter, he loved to call him that. His left hand covered his wounded belly as his right hand dragged the heavy bow with silver arrow to kill the vampire.

The hunter once again looked up. They were at some ruins. The vampire had advantage for himself. He stood on the ruins, way too far for the hunter to shoot yet still in average distance to be seen and heard. The man only had short breathes due to his opening wound. His blood boiled when the vampire smiled widely and licked his brother's neck, but he couldn't even raise his bow.

His strength went little by little from the blood lost. The more he breathed, the more he felt pain. His eyes couldn't focus. Sometimes he coughed blood and had to look away for a while from his prey. It felt like forever, waiting for each other's next move.

The vampire finally said something. Unfortunately, the hunter could no more hear what he says. The only thing he could hear was his own heart beat. He narrowed his eyes to see the lips movements. Before anything caught by his eyes, the vampire's nails grew into deathly claws. His face looked very happy, his eyes glowed even more. The hunter's eyes opened wide when the claws cut through the captive's throat.

"NO!"

A blonde panted on his bed with one hand reached out for something he couldn't have. Cold sweat ran all over his body. He got shock when he opened his eyes. There was a man on his stomach. And for sure the man had grabbed his hand.

"Good morning, Nii-san."

Gracefully, the young man went off from the bed and started making tea. The blonde caught his breathes. He looked to the black-haired man who was still focus on making tea. He sighed in relieve. _So it was a dream. What a nightmare._

"Wait." Shizuo, the blonde, had sudden realization. "Why are you here, Kasuka?"

"I came to pick you up." The raven finished and served the tea to his older brother. "But you were still sleeping with a lot of terrible sounds."

"Then you climbed to my bed…?" Shizuo held the cup and drank it after questioned his little brother's act in confused.

"Yes. I was going to strangle you."

"Is that so?" the blonde sipped the tea again and once again startled. "Wait… what? Did you intend to kill me?"

"No. You never wake up with common technique, so I thought strangle will definitely wake you up." Shizuo laughed bitterly. He sometimes couldn't comprehend his brother's way of thinking. "Are you ok?"

"I will be fine if I get a hug from you."

Kasuka silenced. He frowned as he observed his brother carefully. A smug smile instantly plastered on Shizuo's face.

"Can I vomit now?" The expressionless man spoke with no tone.

Shizuo could only laugh. It has been a long time since he saw his brother, he couldn't help but to awkwardly tease the younger man.

"I will get the breakfast ready." Kasuka stood up and put the joke (?) aside. "Anyway, you should tell that kind of thing to a woman, not me."

The younger man then went out of the room before made an order. "Now please hurry up and get changed. There's odd reported by church in Fukuoka. The Association asked us to go."

#

"So it's him again." Shizuo gritted his teeth. He pushed his hat deep on his head. "That vampire finally made a move. No wonder I am being asked."

Shizuo walked around the small town, observing the place before going back to the church. From afar, Shizuo saw his brother talked to some people and kind of gave his blessing with a wonderful smile on his face. He kissed his cross and patted on a boy's head. His fine appearance and long white clothes gave a soothing feeling to the gloomy atmosphere in the town.

"Hey priest, mind to give this unkempt man a blessing too?"

"Nii-san…" the smile vanished. "Come inside."

The raven priest displayed the small town's map and pointed to the west forest.

"Everyone I asked gave the same answer. The vampire has glowing blood red eyes, short black hair, and he kept smiling and smiling. It frightens everybody. He always goes back to the west. I'm guessing he makes a nest there."

"It's definitely Izaya." Shizuo smiled slightly. Oh how much he waited for this time to come. To encounter another fight with the strongest vampire he ever met. All proof led to one vampire and he knew it was Izaya.

Kasuka held his brother's trembling hand. Golden eyes met the dark brown ones. They were unwavering but filled with so much emotion. "Don't get the rage to your heart."

"Hmph. I know."

Shizuo stashed the hand away. He went back to his own room. Shizuo clenched his fists. His heart filled with burning anger.

* * *

-_flashback-_

"So, what do you think? You can do it?"

The brunette young boy glared angrily to the vampire in front of him. Tears dwelled up on the edge of his eyes. Two bodies lied behind the vampire.

"Come on Shizuo, my little boy~ I can smell your brother coming. You want me to get him too?" the red eyes glinted playfully. He licked the blood that remained on his lips.

"I don't believe you…"

"Aw Shizu-chan~ I'm different with those lowly vampires. I only want your blood. I won't lay my finger on anyone else if I have you all for myself." The vampire put his pinky on his lips and winked to the boy.

The boy clenched his fists and sniffed, holding back his tears.

"Just don't attack my brother, _Vampire._"

"It's Izaya, my name. Don't forget. I-ZA-YA."

The vampire then kneeled and revealed the boy's delicious nape. Another boy came. Izaya smiled widely, giving him a clear image of his fangs. His long tusks pierced through the pale skin. Shizuo was stabbed with unexplained pain. His eyes widened. His mouth opened, but no sound was emitted.

"Oniisan!"

The other boy cried out as vampire sucked on his brother's neck. Shizuo clenched on Izaya's front clothes. Tears flowed uncontrollably. In a minute, he went limp. The blood lost got to him. He started losing consciousness. Then just before black out, Shizuo could feel breath on his ear.

"I will come again tomorrow, Shizu-chan."

.

.

.

"I will fight alongside you, Nii-san."

Six years had passed since their first encounter with Izaya. Ever since, Shizuo was trained to be vampire hunter. By that, he wasn't only building his shape, but also saving his brother's life along the way. People in Hunter's Association took a great care of them and more than pleased to train such talent like Shizuo. The boy was very strong and definitely would be a great asset for the Association.

"What are you talking about, Kasuka? I can't let you to meet such danger!"

The blonde was furious when his little brother confessed his wish. He never expected it. Well, Kasuka never once complained or anything. He didn't show much expression either. Shizuo thought that at least his brother will be safe in Association's hand, but he was proven wrong.

"I will say the same to you. That bandage on your neck… you still cannot forget, can you? Do you think I don't know? Do you think I won't be sad if you died? I have the same right as you to choose my future."

"What…" A sinister laugh came from the elder one. He tried to use a mocking tone to talk, but a stammering couldn't be avoided. "Do you think you can manage to be a vampire hunter?"

"I know I can't. I'm not as strong as you. That's why I considered become a priest. That way I wish at least I can be any of use to you." Kasuka's expression stayed indifferent, but Shizuo could tell that he was serious.

"You are an idiot…" Shizuo clenched his fists. He was about to burst into tears. "Fine! Do whatever you want!"

And that was when their relationship gradually grew apart.

.

.

.

"Your blood boiled. It's filled with anger and… sadness?" the black-haired vampire chuckled as he licked the neck in front of him. Blood always tell everything. "What happened, Shizu-chan~?"

"None of your business."

The vampire chuckled again before drank more of Shizuo's blood. The blonde gritted his teeth, enduring the pain. He would never get used to it. The raven's hand gripped on Shizuo's head to keep it still while he freely took blood from him. Minutes passed, but Izaya didn't seem to let go. One weak hand found its way to grab on the vampire's hair.

"Izaya… e..nough…"

The sound of Izaya drinking his blood made him sick. Finally, Izaya pulled away. He licked his own lips and what was left dripping on Shizuo's neck. Shizuo turned pale after having his blood sucked away like that. Thanks to the six years they'd spent together, Shizuo didn't faint after.

"Sorry Shizu-chan~ seems like I'm a little carried away tonight." The vampire already moved to the front of Shizuo and smiled smugly. Somehow his eyes became tender. A hand tousled the blonde hair softly. "You look more and more beautiful with such golden hair. You even matched it with the eyes. Haha~"

Shizuo tossed the hand away and sighed. "I don't particularly like it. How much effort do you think I've put to lie about it to everyone?"

His hair gradually turned to golden as well as his eyes because of Izaya. Something must have been sucked away along with his blood. Izaya never told him though and it was not like he could ask the vampire.

"Anyway, tonight is the last time I will meet you and let my blood spilled through your dirty throat." Shizuo said nonchalantly. He took the bandage which covered up his neck. Well, it wasn't that the bite left mark. With a lick, Izaya healed it, but Shizuo didn't seem to fancy it.

"Oh right, tomorrow you will officially become a vampire hunter. One of those _rats_ who're grouping together, saying something like 'getting rid of my kind', see?" Izaya playfully nodded and shook his head. "Aren't you afraid I will attack your brother? Or worse, your entire so-called family in that _Association_?"

"Whatever. You wouldn't get any chance to do that anyway."

Shizuo had finished put the bandage back and about to leave when, out of the blue, Izaya pushed the man down to the ground. The young blonde startled, but the vampire had him pinned already. Even if their body wasn't that much of difference anymore, their strengths were still far to be compared.

"What the hell, Izaya?!"

"Since it's the last time, shall I ravish you right here and now, Shizu-chan?" within a blink of eye, Izaya already tore the bandage apart, showing the pale neck once again.

"Stop it, Izaya! I mean it!" the young man pushed the vampire away, but failed. He didn't even budge. Shizuo frowned as he took out his last weapon.

"Upsie~" Izaya grabbed the hand that suddenly attacked him with silver army-knife. He pinned it to the ground too. "What're you gonna do with this _silver _knife, Shizu-chan? You don't think… you can kill me, right?"

"Let go!" The boy glared angrily at the vampire whilst struggling.

"You believe that I cannot attack your brother while you are within the Association, yet you keep coming back to me until now. Why is that? You could have just… left. You know?"

Izaya sat on his belly and started unbuttoning the other's shirt. He trailed down the bare skin with one of his sharp nail without stopping his blabbering. The man beneath turned his head aside, avoiding the question. He didn't even care about his exposed chest.

"You also had… this knife all the time in your pocket, but you didn't attack me. Why is that? Am I not worth your opponent?" His expression changed a lot when he talked. From sad to confused, from angry to happy. A smile appeared at last. "Or is it that you have no courage to oppose me?"

Shizuo looked down, once again avoiding questions. That triggered Izaya's interest button. _Oh what a dishonest boy~ _He smirked then chuckled and finally laughed eerily. It was almost creepy. He cupped the boy's chin up, forced him to look into his beautiful blood-red eyes.

"Look at me, Shizu-chan. Properly."

The vampire sneered. Eyes widened, slowly became even redder and glowed magnificently. Shizuo could feel his heart thumping. Izaya opened his mouth and bare his fangs. Tusks grew longer, searching for its prey, a soft and nice vein.

The sight before Shizuo was indeed frightening. Hands, or specifically claws, prevented him from doing any outrageous movement. He could only scream in silent as his skin ripped apart once again, spilling more of his blood that went straight down to the vampire's mouth.

One hand clutched onto Izaya's back, bearing the pain that struck him even worse. Izaya indeed did not hold back this time. He sucked deeper and more, more, even more arbitrarily as the victim could not put up one fight.

Shizuo gasped, sniffed, and breathed heavily. His eyes saw only blurry façade, caused by the tears that pooled in his eyes. The starry sky was so beautiful and that was the last thing he remember before passing out.

Izaya slurped one more time at the neck of the fainted blonde. The young man was completely helpless. He slowly back breathed to normal. The black-haired vampire smiled bitterly at the passed-out man. He tousled the golden hair gently, feeling each of its strands on his strangely too pale palm.

"Oh my poor Shizu-chan… I'm sorry, I just can't… kill you."

His face showed extreme sadness. He touched the lips in front of him, admiring those two soft meat covered by thousands nerves. The thought that appeared in his mind when he pressed his own lips to them was he hoped that Shizuo will remember the taste of his lips.

Vampires did not cry. They just simply can't.

Izaya then stood up and took a deep breath. He touched his chest, trying to feel something but there weren't any. His heart was no longer beating. He could not possibly feel anything, yet he acted weird towards that one human.

"So I guess this is farewell."

One last smile, a wicked one on top of that, and his figure became one within the night.

_-flashback-_

* * *

"Holy water ready?"

"Yes."

"Silver weapons ready?"

"Yes."

"Don't forget your gun."

"Of course I won't."

Shizuo and Kasuka packed their equipments to approach their target. Night was a bad choice to start their hunt, so they had to postpone until the next morning. They practically prepared everything. Guns, spears, arrows, knifes, even swords. Until this time, no hunter from the Association ever put a scratch to Izaya. Not to mention his fast regeneration, he was also fast on killing.

"Well then, I gotta go back to the church. There is an evening mass." Kasuka put his coat on and wore his cross on his neck.

"Hey Kasuka," Shizuo called the man who barely set foot outside. "Don't be reckless, ok?"

"Hmph. I should be the one saying that to you, Nii-san."

After Kasuka gone, Shizuo checked their equipments once again just in case and went to sleep. There was a single bed with a pillow to sleep on. It was far much better than when he hunted for some vampires in a forest thus he needed to sleep on the hard ground.

The blonde's mind was filled with thought of Izaya. The next day would be very fulfilling. He grinned at things that he would do to the vampire. He was fast asleep in his excitement to see the vampire once again, and maybe their last time.

.

.

"Izaya…!?"

"Aaah~ you wake up! Too bad~! And here I only manage to come inside~ ck."

Shizuo quickly reached to the nearest silverware, the small knife beside his bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't as fast as Izaya. The vampire shook his head and threw away the knife.

"What a bad child you are, Shizu-chan~ what did I tell you about not playing with sharp things?" Izaya playfully acted as a guardian usually to be.

"Shut your mouth! You… you know, don't you?!" Shizuo changed into defense mode.

"Why~ Of course I always know everything if it's regarding you, Shizu-chan~" The vampire didn't look interested at all in fighting the blonde. He sat on the nearby seat and gave his best smile. "I thought of greeting you since you came all the way to see me. I'm more than happy, Shizu-chan~ How long has it been? Five years? You look even more handsome now. Human sure grows fast, don't they?"

Shizuo's heart started thumping again. Before his eyes was his long unreachable object of his revenge, but that feeling came again. His heart betrayed his mind. He couldn't move an inch even when Izaya walked closer.

"You are afraid now, aren't you? I can smell it in your blood."

Cold sweat ran down through the hunter's temple. He didn't know why his body betrayed his mind that constantly screamed to move. Izaya stop just a few centimeters from his bed. He craned his hand to Shizuo.

The hunter closed his eyes tight, seriously aware of what the vampire could do to him as his body froze. Apparently, he only wanted to touch the golden hair. The cold palm on Shizuo's head felt reassuring and nostalgic. Shizuo suddenly lost all strength and fall, sat on the bed.

"Haha. What are you so afraid of, Shizu-chan? Don't look like that. I'm hurt, y'know?" Izaya put a knee on the bed to brace himself as he moved forward. He bent down and whisper on Shizuo's ear. "_Eventhough I love you so much._"

Deg.

The thumps in his heart grew faster. Eyes widened. Mind tried to catch up with the whole situation. Even so, once again he lost to the vampire. Sharp fangs thrust into the vein on his neck, opening a way of his fresh blood.

"STOP!"

The blonde woke up, panting.

Beside him, a young priest held his hands. Eyes looked pretty worried. Shizuo unconsciously raised his hand up to his neck, rubbing a wound that wasn't there. Well, no wound didn't mean all the things that had happened was only a dream.

"… Shall we stop?" The priest took a deep breath and regained his calm. "I'm sure The Association will understand the reason."

"W-what are you talking about, Kasuka…?" Shizuo didn't realize that he was trembling all over.

"You can't do the job, Nii-san. You keep having these nightmares, screaming nonsense, saying no, and worst, calling _that vampire_'s name! You can't possibly meet him. I won't allow it." Kasuka raised his voice a bit. He also talked fast, unlike the usual him. He realized this and hurried go out of the room.

Shizuo felt pathetic. He couldn't get the vampire out of his mind. _But for Kasuka's sake, I need to get it together. I can't.. I shouldn't let him get away again. He's already so near! I can't go back now!_

Shizuo went down from the bed, pumping all energy to his mind. He went out and searching for Kasuka. He found him talking on the telephone.

"Yeah, I know it. Even he is weak against that vampire. Yes, just like our deal, even when he's off, I'm still on it to kill him."

Abruptly, Shizuo stole the phone and talked to whoever was on the other side. He shouted angrily. "I'M STRONG AND I'M NOT GIVING THIS CHANCE UP!"

Just like that, Shizuo cut off the connection. Then he turned to Kasuka who still shocked.

"Now we are going to kill him, right Kasuka?! Let's go! I just can't wait any moment!" A big grin emerged on the big brother's face. It soothed the priest's heart. The grin faded into a gentle smile. "Sorry to always make you worry, Kasuka. I'm fine now."

Thus the two brothers picked their tools and went towards the west forest.

It wasn't a clear path. The forest was thick, there was no sign of any living being or even a footpath. Shizuo led, he cut off all bushes and branches on their way. It was supposed to be noon already, but sun only rained them with a little brim of light.

They decided to rest, restoring their energy before encountered their old enemy. It was a quiet lunch. After a good rest, they moved again. The sun would go down soon. They didn't get enough light to continue, but both were hard-headed, they kept going.

Shizuo believed in his instinct of finding path in the forest. He was an expert, he had been lost numerous times before. He learnt to follow his instinct. By the time they reach the end of the forest, the first star already up.

Spread in front of them, a wide, broad savannah greeted. They could see all the way to the other end of it. It seemed that there were some ruins. Sharing a quick glance at each other, they knew it would be a perfect fit for Izaya's nest.

That being said, they actually didn't have any strategy or anything on fighting Izaya. They knew everything would be exposed eventually, so instead of slowly approached the vampire, they agreed to attack in full throttle. That way, he couldn't possibly escape.

The savannah was wider than it looked. When they arrived at the ruins, the moon had rose pretty high. It shone through the ruin. They managed to hide between unexposed places in the ruin. Kasuka supposed to be a backup and supplier as Shizuo went attacking Izaya.

"Nii-san, you can't be reckless. If I saw something that is not right, I will hurry rescue you." Kasuka spoke meanwhile his hands skillfully prepared all weapons ready for battle.

"Hey hey, are you doubting me now, Kasuka?" Shizuo just finished placing a pack of arrows on his back and setting up his mechanical bow.

"Well, I'm sure seeing your up and down and you are very strong now, but this is Izaya. I don't even know if we will survive this head-on attack." The younger man gave two spears to Shizuo.

"I guess we are pretty reckless, but I can't think of any strategy—"

"Stupid. I know you never had any with your old hunts too. You just came to them and fight head-on." Kasuka snorted as he passed a sword. Strangely enough, Shizuo didn't accept it. "You're not going to bring any sword? Do you wish to die?"

"No, that's not it." Shizuo scratched his head. He talked without seeing at Kasuka. "I hope to end this mission without getting close to him."

"That. Is. Stupid." Kasuka emphasized every word. He then gave a long sigh. "Then why do you bring spears? They are for close combat too, right?"

"Well… just in case.. and spears are definitely lighter than sword." The hunter smile and shrugged innocently. The priest stared intensely before giving his answer.

"I will go and fight with you if you don't bring this sword."

"No, wait! Ok I will bring it along. Satisfied?"

It seemed that the hunter was weak for his brother. After they finally prepared, they waited for their hunt. Izaya.

It wasn't long until their target came upon them. His silhouette fell elegantly on the ruin. His slim figure gracefully walked. Even his not so long robe flowed behind by the wind. He was up on the broken building. Standing all high and mighty, he crossed his arms and shouted.

"Come here and play with me, Shizu-chan~! I've been waiting for you~!"

A challenge indeed.

Kasuka looked up and defended himself. He gave a sign to Shizuo to show himself up and stick to the plan. The plan was… oh well, let's just see.

So Shizuo came out of his hidden place and aimed his bow straight at Izaya. He shot without hesitation. The first arrow seemed to be a decoy. The one aiming at him was actually Kasuka. He hid with his rifle all up for long shoot. That first plan didn't work. Izaya easily dodged them.

"Don't just stand there, Shizu-chan! Come here and play~!"

Izaya provoked the hunter, but such childish act wouldn't affect their resolve. Shizuo moved to the second plan. He ran to Izaya and shot him in his every step. That way, Izaya was pushed to move back. Behind him was a wall. Perfect.

The vampire cornered. Shizuo was only a few meters away. He was happily shot the vampire right to his heart. The raven barely escaped. He got shot on his shoulder, but smile never ceased from his face. He surely enjoyed it.

On the other hand, Shizuo didn't. He left his bow and took up his spears. Two spears with silver in each heads. Shizuo jumped and stabbed his target with all strength. Izaya ducked and moved aside. He took the given opportunity to regenerate and grow his nails into claws.

Shizuo's skill with spears was even better than with his bow. He extravagantly spun the stick around, never stopped aiming for the vampire. His skilled hand caught up with Izaya's fast movement. Once his spear stepped down by the raven, he struck with the other one.

Kasuka watched from afar. Shizuo had put down one spear and attacked only with a spear. He freely jumped here and there to match his opponent. Kasuka secretly moved closer. The plan was either he shoots him with his gun or Shizuo to take more arrows then shoot him. Or better, daggers would be a nice yet deathly weapon.

"Ahh~ Shizu-chan is indeed a desirable vampire hunter~ You've come to be so skilled at playing stick. You still can't beat me though."

That really made Shizuo angry.

He swung the spear on his hand to sustain the other's movement. He did it. The spear hit Izaya's leg, made him fall. He once again twisted his spear to hit the vampire's belly, but he moved a bit to avoid the attack. Who would have suspected that was only a decoy too?

Shizuo drew his sword from his back and angrily stroke the raven. Izaya, surprised by the unexpected attack, tried to dodge. Even with all his might, Izaya could not avoid the attack completely. Shizuo managed to cut off one of his arm.

Blood splattered. Izaya quickly got up and tried to snatch his cut-off arm, but Shizuo crushed it with his feet. The vampire clutched the shoulder as his arm slowly growing back. He hissed. The pain must be unbearable although he didn't show on his face at all.

"Why do you want to have 'this' back? It ain't any use of you." Shizuo stepped and grinded the hand even more. It squished and spilled what was left in it, bones, blood, minced meat. _Wait… that's weird—_

Claws were suddenly in front of his eyes. He was saved by his fast reflex. He dodged it with sword. So finally Izaya got serious. The claws were par to his sword. It didn't break, it was tough. Shizuo stroke him with full power.

Kasuka was no longer able to follow the fight. Both moved so fast, he could only catch glimpse by glimpse of their attack and counterattack. He couldn't force his way in at all. They were on different level at any way.

They didn't know how much time had passed. It was a long, fierce battle. There was only one Shizuo could not deny.

He is human.

No matter how strong Shizuo was, he had limit. Slowly but sure, Shizuo was out of breath. Both were actually already damaged each other severely, but Izaya's wounds fast healed, his arm also had grew back. Things didn't look too good on Shizuo's side. He hadn't took any of hard attack, but with all slashing everywhere, he pretty much lost enough blood to make a normal person to faint.

"Shizu-chan~ don't you think you've done enough? Just go home and we can have another fight another time." Izaya also had short breath. It was a severe battle after all. Shizuo managed to get him reaching that state.

"No way… You just want to escape, right?" once again Shizuo swung his sword which the vampire dodged easily. "Since it will be morning shortly."

Izaya jumped back when Shizuo's sword stabbed on the ruined floor. All of sudden, Shizuo saw pattern. He looked at Izaya's feet and searched for the line that would break the floor on his feet. Once he got the pattern, he started with decoy.

One time he first head on and make sure his target didn't move. The next one should be pretty easy. He thrust the little opening and cracked it.

It blew.

Even the great Izaya couldn't escape such blow. As the floor on his feet scattered to the ground, he fell with it. Shizuo somehow managed to stay still. He stabbed his sword on some wall and depended on it.

He wasted no time. He saw the sun rise from east. Quickly he pulled his sword and approached Izaya. There he found him, between the crumbles that fell upon him. Mostly of them had restrained Izaya's movement. It was a huge relieve for Shizuo. He could finish his mission easier.

"Do you have any last word, Izaya?" Shizuo put the sword on Izaya's chest, ready to stab it anytime. Unexpectedly, the vampire smiled.

"I can't die, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo gulped. He already stabbed and killed so many vampires before, why was it so hard to just let the sword fall? _He can't die, huh?_ With his last anger, he thrust the silver sword into the vampire's chest, pierced his skin, straight into his heart.

The hunter waited and waited, but nothing happened. He was startled when Izaya began to speak.

"See? I told you, I can't die."

"You didn't turn to ashes… eventhough I used silver… why…? How…?"

"I wasn't anything like that lowly vampires, didn't I tell you before? You silly boy~" He chuckled even with such stifling voice.

Shizuo looked as if he lost his sanity. He pulled up the sword and stab it back numerous of time into Izaya. The vampire coughed blood everytime, but he didn't die.

"Onii-san!" Kasuka ran to his brother who covered in blood. Not his own blood though.

Kasuka looked down where Izaya lied. One hand and leg were trampled by some ruins, chest was roughly cut open, but sure the man still coughed.

"What… happened here?"

"Don't you see, Kasuka? He didn't die no matter how much I stabbed his heart. He didn't turn into ashes." Shizuo talked desperately. His eyes were white, confused yet angry.

"Onii-san…" Shizuo didn't stop stabbing. He ripped Izaya's body inside out. Yet the vampire still didn't die. He did it like crazy. Kasuka couldn't bear seeing it. He hugged the hunter, stopping him from become mad. "Stop it, Nii-san!"

Finally the man stopped. The sword flung to his side as his hands trembled. His legs too, gave up. He kneeled and looked at Kasuka.

"What should I do, Kasuka? I can't kill him. We can't kill him. We can't take our revenge. Silver didn't work." The man seemed to take more damage to his head.

"Look, the sun's up soon. Just let it burns him, ok?" the young priest soothed his brother with another way to kill a vampire.

"The sun won't burn me. And you can't kill me by putting on a fire on me too. A long time ago, I've been through that. Another also tried to melt me in the acid. Haha…" Izaya talked about death as if nothing. All the pain he'd been through was what made him so strong. He faced death every time, but God of Death might not fancy his soul.

Ah, he already lost his. Then why was he still walking and wandering in this world again?

Kasuka looked at the vampire in horror. He might be the true immortal. Fear grew inside his body and his heart. He knew then what had been frightening his brother all the time. The true face of one hell of a monster.

An immortal vampire.

"I have one more method to die though. Do you guys want to hear it?" Izaya still had his playful tone in his voice. It seemed his tore chest had almost healed.

Shizuo shrieked when he heard him. He pushed Kasuka behind him and faced the vampire up front. His eyes already back to normal golden eyes.

"You want to get my brother again?! You're sure a bad negotiator. I'm not giving up on anything anymore! You're just a helpless vampire now!"

"You probably know the best, Shizu-chan, that once all my wounds healed, I can get rid of this stupid stones easily."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. He knew that was true. He knew him too well.

"You're still aiming for Kasuka, right?" Shizuo stared at the vampire with pure killing intense. Izaya replied with a burst of laugh.

"You're scaring your brother, Shizu-chan, saying something like that in front of him."

_Crap!_

Shizuo turned around and saw one hell of expression on Kasuka's face. Well, he just figured out that the said vampire was immortal and he was told that he was being targeted all along? Who wouldn't be scared?

"Anyway Shizu-chan~ the one I want all this time is you, not him, so rest assured~ you really never listened to me, did you? Ah~ I'm broken-hearted~!"

It was the hunter's time to get confused.

"So, here's my deal. You killed me, but it will also cost your life, Shizu-chan. What do you think~?"

"W-what…" the blonde stammered.

"Speak up, you evil creature! I see no need of my brother getting involved in any of your way to death!" Kasuka's heart filled with anger.

"What a lovely young priest~! It's really funny to see you two stupidly _try_ to protect each other. Guess you both are real siblings after all."

"Shut up! State your term and we will consider it." Shizuo took the lead again. He calmed Kasuka and let him rest from a lot of shock that morning.

"I'm tired shouting in this condition. Can you sit beside me and let me talk to you gently?"

At first, Shizuo surprised, but considering all he'd been through, sitting beside someone as helpless as him wouldn't do any harm. Kasuka didn't really like it though, but he couldn't move his legs even closer to Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, please listen to me."

"Yes. Tell me everything, Izaya."

The throbbing feeling came back to Shizuo's chest. Being side by side like that without any weapon or killing intent was blissful, his heart told him so. But Izaya being a vampire made him put away all reasons to not kill him. He already made a vow to kill every vampire he encounters once he decided to become a vampire hunter.

The talk didn't take much time, but the damage from hearing it was definitely destructive. Shizuo came back to Kasuka with face white as a sheet. He tattled and stammered on the things he told to Kasuka. The aftershock hit them quite hard. It took a while before they could decide anything.

"So, we took him back to the Association. How do we make sure he won't escape?" Kasuka still trembled at the thought of taking the vampire back with them.

"He wants to die, right? I will give it to him, but that is after we squeezed all information he had regarding vampires. That way, I also can die peacefully."

The priest nodded at the final decision. He quickly gathered all the weapons. Shizuo took his used sword and talked to the vampire.

"We also have some requirement for you, Izaya." He only nodded, gesturing Shizuo to continue. "We need you to tell us everything you know about vampires, only then I will let you die."

"Ho-ho~ that's quite good bargain, isn't it? Then I have one last request before I die." Izaya waited for some objection, but there wasn't any, so he continued. "I want to taste your blood for the last time, Shizuo."

"Deal."

Shizuo agreed to the last request and started chopping off Izaya's hands and legs. The vampire couldn't complain at all. He still felt pain, but it was nothing compared to all the time he spent in this world. He longed for death.

Kasuka destroyed all the remaining and gave a good pray to the ruins before they left. Kasuka took care of the weapons whilst Shizuo brought Izaya's body.

"Nii-san… I think you don't deserve to die…"

"Kasuka, do you think I want to die? I don't! But if it can save you and everyone else from such creature like vampires, I don't mind. So stop talking about it and have fun with me in the remaining time, ok?"

The young priest nodded with tears overflowing his eyes. He then ran away, went ahead of his brother, did not want him to see. Meanwhile, Shizuo was left with Izaya.

"Heh… you really love your little brother, ne Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up."

"You really think such a lie can save his heart?"

"What lie?"

"'You don't mind dying with me if it can save him and everyone else'-kind of lie?"

"…. I'm not strong. I have to lie."

"I bet eventually he will know everything about us and our ancestors."

"Then I won't let anyone know."

"Hhh… Shizu-chan is too kind~ you even throw away your life for the sake of killing me."

"It's not for your sake, Izaya. It's for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I just can't imagine a world… without you."

"What… I must've misheard you just now."

"… No, you don't."

An honest tear slipped away Izaya's amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan… I never want to kill you…"

"I know. It's not your fault. It's not ours either… it's our ancestors' fault."

#

FIN

#

* * *

Added notes:

The only way to kill Izaya will cost Shizuo's life. There are actually two ways, but it'll still cost Shizuo's life. This explanation cannot be thrown in the fic so I made a note.

First, Izaya has to suck on Shizuo's blood until the last drop so he can be in a death state, then Izaya can start giving him his blood. That way, Shizuo will wake up as vampire. To pass strength like Izaya had before, Shizuo will instinctively sucked Izaya's blood until the last drop. That way, Izaya died. But the born of another immortal vampire will be trouble, so Shizuo must be killed before regain any strength. Thus cost Shizuo's life.

Second, in human form, Shizuo need to drink Izaya's blood that can be squeezed. Yes, all of it. Suck it, swallow it, and drink it like any vampire will do until Izaya died. The blood is nowhere healthy. He will get sick because of it and finally died. No, it won't work unless Shizuo drink it all.

So.. it is the ancestors fault indeed.

* * *

.

.

.

Author: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk I'm dying writing such long and depressing fic! (;;A;;) please forgive me…. I don't want them to die, yet I make such cruel fate for them, and make such cruel way for them to die…. It's the first time I don't want Izaya to die eventhough I hate him so much (TT^TT)

Anyway, I'm very sorry for the OOCness….. I know I made Shizuo seems pretty weak here, but… oh well… writing AU is hard *cries*

Please give constructive review so I can be better at writing… and making plot… and everything else… *bows deeply*


End file.
